Nessie's Birthday Ball
by xEmmaBx
Summary: Dear Sir/Madame, You are cordially invited to celebrate Renesmee Carlie Cullen's 17th Birthday. Jacob and Renesmee FanFic. Review Please! x
1. Getting Ready

**(Mini-Story.. Hope you like it!.. It's kinda in my experience.. :P )**

**Renesmee's Birthday.**

_Dear Sir/Madame,  
You are cordially invited to celebrate Renesmee Carlie Cullen's 17th Birthday.  
The Cullens Residence, 19:00pm to 1:00am, September 10.  
Please dress formally and to an etiquette manner.  
Let Either Alice, Bella or Edward Know If You Will Be Able To Join Us.  
RSVP; 555 8989_

_18:30pm_

"Oh My God."  
"I Know! Isn't it gorgeous!!" Alice chirped.  
"Oh honey you look beautiful!" Bella said, putting a hand on her daughters shoulder.  
"Im not wearing this!" Renesmee said.  
She was stood in front of the mirror, wearing a long, golden ball gown. Sleeveless and glittering. Bead-work on the bodice that created a gorgeous sparkle as it trickled down to the cascading glitter tulle skirt. A fairytale ballgown fit for a queen. Anyone wouldn't be able to understand why Renesmee wouldn't want to wear this dream dress. But her family did; Nessie wasn't the princess type girl. She preferred her sneakers and shorts.  
"Oh Nessie.. It's your birthday party and people were told to be dressed in formal! Can't you do this for us..?" Bella sighed.  
"Mom.. It's my party. I'll wear what I want.." Renesmee groaned, slouching into an armchair, crossing her skinny arms.  
"Jeez Nessie! This is designer!" Aunt Alice moaned, stomping her foot.

Her father knocked on the door, before poking his head into the bathroom.  
"Hey Dad.." Renesmee sighed, looking up through her side fringe.  
"Renesmee! Look, At, You!" He smiled, outstrecthing his hand. She sighed before getting up, taking his hand and spinning round like a ballerina.  
"Dad, do I have to wear it.." She frowned, giving puppy dog eyes.  
Edward sighed and looked at Alice and Bella.  
"Sweety.. People hardly ever see you in a dress, and you look amazing. I know you don't like stuff like this.. but.." He smiled, putting a hand on Renesmees warm cheek.  
".. Fine.." Renesmee smiled. She wanted to make people happy.  
"Jake will be here soon.. Rosalie and Emmett are with him." Bella smiled. Now holding her daughters hand.

**_Meanwhile.._**

"Ugh! Stay still dog! Or I'm gunna poke you with this pin!" Rosalie demanded, pushing a pin into the hem of Jacobs tux.  
"God Blondie! Don't stab me!" Jacob hissed.  
"Watch your mouth Mutt.." Emmett snarled.  
Jacob huffed and Rosalie went back to measuring and pinning the black material.  
"You know that Nessie won't want all this fuss. She told me that she just wanted a normal 17th birthday." Jacob adressed to Emmett.  
"Thats what shes going to get!" Emmett grinned.  
"Yeahuh.." Jacob said, while looking down outside. People were arriving in limos and long flowing gowns.

A red carpet, staring from the Cullens front door, draped to the front porch.  
Carlisle and Esme were at the start of the red satin, greeting all of their friends.  
Jacob sighed. "Great."  
"Um Emmett, Rosalie.. I'm giving Renesmee her present at midnight." He blushed.  
"Do Edward and Bella know?" Rosalie asked, standing up to reveal her flowing red gown. Rhinestones placed at the bust, and the remainder of the dress, plain and simply beautiful.  
"Yes.." He smiled

**_During That.._**Alice had left the bathroom. She was now putting up some last minute decorations to the hall.  
"Jazz! Do you have the pink roses?!" She called to her husband. He popped up from behind the door and smiled.  
"Nope!" He said. He must have been sensing all of the guests feelings, making him excited at Nessie's night.  
"Aw Jasper, You excited?" She giggled, walking up to him.  
"Yeah!" He squealed. Hardly anyone sees Jasper in such a good mood.  
".. Now C'mon, we need to get the roses!" She gasped, waving her hands about. Her dress was a short, black and purple polka-dot design. Fun yet elegant.

**_10 Minutes Later.._**

"You excited Ness?" Bella asked sweetly to her daughter while pinning her hair up into a nice, loose up-do.  
"MmHm.." Nessie replied, looking down.  
Bella spun Renesmee around so she could face her.  
"Nervous?" She asked.  
Renesmee simply nodded.  
"Don't be. You know all these people.. they're here to see you.. to celebrate your night.." Bella reassured her, pulling her into a hug. "You look incredible Sweety."  
"So do you." Renesmee smiled, looking at her moms silvery grey dress. A small broach on her hip, layering the soft fabric.  
"Bella, love, we have to go down now.." Edward said, appearing from behind the door.  
Bella kissed Renesmees forehead.  
"Meet you down there.." She winked.


	2. Beginning Of The Ball

**(There's only going to be 5 Chapters, since this is a mini-story :D x )**

**Renesmee's Birthday**

19:00pm

All the guests in the Cullens house were standing in a large semi-circle around the large staircase. _Wow _does this family know how to throw a party.  
Carlisle first walked down the stairs, his arm linked with Esme, who was wearing a striking pinstriped taffeta gown. The dropped waistline was sprinkled with crystals in a trickling way. Carlisle was wearing an original tuxedo, with a red waistcoat. His hair was slicked back.  
Next, Alice and Jasper fluttered down to the dance floor. Jasper looked less hyper now, and was calm and collected. Alice was smiling, like always, and her dress bounced with every step. Jasper looked down at his wife and smiled, trying not to laugh at how happy she was. They went and joined Carlisle and Esme, who were at the foot of the staircase. People were still in applause.  
Rosalie and Emmett were next to descend. Rosalie was pouting and eyeing at particular guests. Especially if they looked better than her. Emmett was waving spontaneously at random people, making them chuckle. All the men had the same style suits, with different waistcoat colours. Red, Blue, Grey and Black. Unlike Jasper and Carlisle, Emmett had his arm around Rosalies waist instead of holding her arm.  
Then Edward and Bella were at the top of the stairs. The sound of clapping suddenly got louder as they started walking. Bellas dress flowing behind her, and Edwards crooked smile facing her. Bella was smiling too, but at other guests. She was pleased to see them.  
Carlisle handed Edward a microphone as he finally go to the floor.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the birthday girl. Renesmee Cullen." He smiled, his voice echoing. His hand gestured to the top of the stairs where Renesmee was standing.

_Oh Jeez. _Renesmee thought. See looked around to see about 70 people staring at her, smiling and clapping. She smiled too. She took the first step, trying to be as graceful as possible. Even though it looked like she was looking at other people, she was searching for someone. Her Jacob.

**_Meanwhile.._**

"'Scuse me, coming through, hey watch it!" Jacb groaned, trying to push his way through the crowd. He finally got behind Seth.  
"Hey man, what are you lo-" He stared, he was cut offwhen he looked at Renesmee walking down the stairs. His eyes widened as he took in her beauty. He had never seen her look _this_ fantastic.  
He looked her up and down and was breathless. He imprinted on this gorgeous woman. She was all grown up. The woman he loved.  
"Yo. Dude. You got some drool on your lip." Seth whispered to Jacob. All Jacob did was elbow him right in the gut.  
"Oh! Dude!" Seth grunted, clutching his stomach, nearly on the floor.  
"Have a great night everyone.." Renesmee said into the microphone.  
Jacob pushed past some more people, who were now moving to dance with each other, trying to get to Nessie.

Renesmee was walking over to Leah, wrapping her arms around her neck.  
"Leah! Glad you could come!" She beamed, now holding both Leah's hands.  
"Pft! Nessie, how can I pass up on a party. Now where are the men?" She giggled, putting her arm over Nessie's shoulder. Renesmee chuckled.  
"Leah.."  
"Hmm?" Leah murmured, still looking around.  
"Shut Up." Renesmee laughed. "You look gorgeous Lee-Lee!" Renesmee smiled, grabbing a section of Leah's dress, and letting it flow back down. It was a dark grey gown. The gentle scoop neckline and flared taffeta overlay was sprinkled with sequins while the satin sash encircled the waist to complete the look.  
"Thanks, it was my moms. You look absolutely amazing Nessie!! Wait until Jacob gets a look at you!" She replied  
Renesmee blushed and asked Leah;  
"Have you seen him yet?"  
"Um, no actually. Don't worry Ness. I heard that Rosalie and Emmett were with him doing his tux a while ago."  
"Oh.." Renesmee smiled, thinking of her Jacob.

Both girls spun round when they heard their favourite song start playing. Taylor Swift- Love Story.  
"Eeeeep!" They screeched, grabbing each others hands and running to the dance floor.

**We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts.  
I'm standing there.  
On a balcony in summer air.**

Renesmee and Leah started dancing. Well not really dancing, more like bouncing and holding hands. Nessie looked around and saw people watching and she spotted him. Arms crossed, smiling the biggest smile. His rugged hair out of his face and his brown cappuccino eyes looking into hers. He looked so hot in his white shirt and tailored trousers. The sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, revealing some of his muscles.  
Renesmee was spun around by Leah. Giggling and smiling.

**See the lights.  
See the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd.  
And say hello, little did I know.**

Soon, Alice and Esme joined the two, dancing back to back.  
Renesmee chuckled as she moved in time with the music. Leah laughed and shimmied, obviously trying to make boys look. Edward and Bella came over, dancing in each others arms. Nessie grinned at them as her and Leah started miming the words to each other as a joke.

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles.  
And my Daddy said stay away from Juliet.  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
Begging you please don't go. And I said,**

Renesmee and Leah were now dancing around the large circle of people, laughing and giggling. Rosalie and Emmett were standing in the crowd. Emmett was lightly tracing his fingertips over Rosalies curves, that her moving to the beat.  
Soon, they were dancing, pretty raunchy, to the music. Renesmee passed Jacob and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him into the circle, but he stood still, trying to resist.  
"C'mon, dance with me!" She smiled sweetly, rubbing his hand with her thumb. Jacob sighed before walking with her.

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the Prince, and I'd be the Princess.  
It's a Love Story, baby just say yes.**

Jacob smiled as Renesmee looked into his eyes. His arm around her waist as they danced. Renesmees hips swayed and shook her head, left and right. Jacob chuckled and looked across the Seth, who was still in pain.  
As the song continude, Renesmee and Jacob held onto each other, not letting go, trying to stay as close as possible.  
Then Jacob lifted up Renesmee's chin with his finger. They looked into each others eyes and slowly pressed their lips together. People applauded and 'Aww'ed as they moved in unison. They pulled away and smiled at each other. Leah came over and started to dance with them. Jacob winked at Renesmee.  
The night had only just begun.


	3. Family Dances

22:00pm

Nessie and Leah went and sat down at one of the round circle tables, where some leftover drinks were lying around.  
"Phew!"  
"My feet hurt.." Groaned Leah, kicking off her stilletos and rubbing her toes. Renesmee giggled and panted a bit. They had been dancing for hours. Jacob and Seth came carrying two drinks each. Jacob gave Nessie hers and sat down next to her. She gulped down her punch and rested her head on his warm shoulder.  
He put his arm around her.  
"Don't get too worn out, remember your dances" Jacob reminded her.  
She groaned and closed her eyes.  
"Dances?" Leah asked, now drinking out of Seths glass, who saw and crossed his arms.  
"I have to dance with all the male members of my family." Nessie explained. "Kind of a way to show my elegance as a vampire."  
"Bummer" Seth sighed, leaning on the table by his elbows.

"Uh.. Is this thing on? Hello? Oh! Could everyone please clear a space on the dance floor. It's time for the birthday girls dance.." Grinned Emmett into the microphone. Nessie groaned and got up. Jacob hit her butt lightly as she smiled to everyone, making her blush.  
Edward was stood in the middle of the large circle the guests had cleared. He held out his hands and Nessie took it as she walked, gracefully, up to him.  
"Could I get aymore nervous?" Nessie whispered I a small giggle.  
"Have to think about that.." Edward smirked his crooked smile, that made Bella swoon. Nessie rolled her eyes as the music started.

**If I could get another chance  
Another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
**How** I'd love love love to dance with my father again  
**  
Nessie giggled as she heard the music and looked at her father.  
"Your a woman now Nessie.. Renesmee" Edward smiled. Nessie smiled back and rested her head on her fathers shoulder. They bobbed around slowly, as people clapped lightly and beamed at them. Nessie saw Leah, Seth and Jacob get up and join the circle. They stood in a row, as some vampires back away at their smell. Seth was swaying to the music, which made both Nessie and Edward chuckled quietly. Soon, after the second chorus, Emmett came and stepped up behind Edward. He tapped him on the shoulder and grinned. Edward turned around.  
"May I have this dance.." He smiled cheesily and held his hand out to Nessie.  
"Sure.." Renesmee smiled back and looked at her dad. He kissed her on the forehead and placed Nessies hand on top of Emmetts. He went and joined Bella, who was stood next to Jacob. People clapped as he left the space.  
"Ok.. maybe that song was a bit cheesy.. I got a better one.." Emmett winked at Nessie, before nodding to the DJ.

**Work it, make it, do it,  
Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger**

Nessie chuckled as her uncle started to, attempt, breakdancing. He started to krump and Nessie blushed. She swang her hips and flew her head side to side. She heard a few vampires giggle and laugh, but she didn't care. She figured they were laughing with her not at her.. Especially with Emmett with her!

**N- n- now th- that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
'cause I can't wait much longer**

Just before Emmett did a spin on the floor, Jasper walked up to him, hands behind his back, looking fairly frightened.  
"Ahem.." He murmured as he looked at Emmett. Emmett looked up at him and squealed.  
"Oh! Thanks Nessie!" He grinned, getting up and walking away. He lifted his hands up in praise as he walked and people cheered and wolf-whistled. Jasper took Nessie's hand and waist.  
She smiled up at her uncle.  
"Southern charm 'ey?" Nessie giggled.  
"It's how I won your aunts heart" He smiled.

**Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away**Nessie giggled and rolled her eyes.  
"How did you know I love Carrie Underwood!" She smiled. Jasper shrugged and chuckled. He twirled Nessie around and danced similar to her father.  
Meanwhile, Bella whispered in Jacobs ear.  
"Will you get a move on.. the party is almost over!" She said sternly.  
"I need the right time Bells.." He replied, looking at Nessie.  
Jasper twirled Nessie a final time, then Carlisle came up to them.  
"I'll take it from here son.." He smiled, patting him on the shoulder. Jasper nodded and hugged Nessie.  
"Happy Birthday neice" He beamed.

**Say nighty-night and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me**

"Having a good time sweetheart?" Carlisle asked his granddaughter. She nodded and smiled.  
"Alice did a great job.." She said looking around at the delicate flowers, hung from the ceiling. Ribbons and lights wrapped around pillars and the staircase. Carlisle and her danced elegantly around the circle, twirling and rocking.  
As the song slowly came to a finish, Carlisle guided Nessie to the middle and bowed to her. People clapped loudly at the finish. People cheered as they left the center and over to Bella, Edward, Jacob, Seth and Leah.  
"Good job Ness!" Leah smiled sweetly.  
"Yeah you were awesome!" Seth agreed. Jaocb kissed Nessies flushed cheek and smiled.  
"You want a drink?" Edward asked. Nessie nodded and smiled. Bella took Nessie's hand and walked to a large table. Everyone sat down and chatted for a while.

Leah nudged Jacobs arm, he turned to her and gave her a confused look.  
"Do. It." She mimed, pointing to Nessie, while she talked to her mother.  
Jacob rolled his eyes and nodded.  
"Midnight." He replied.  
"Hmm?" Nessie murmured, turning and looking at them.  
"Nothing!" They said in unison.


End file.
